


My Immortal School of Prayer and Miracles

by oh_anakin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christianity, Crack, Hogwarts School of Prayer and Miracles - Freeform, Inaccurate Christianity, My Immortal - Freeform, the crossover nobody wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_anakin/pseuds/oh_anakin
Summary: The fanfiction of a fanfiction that... somebody probably wanted.Brought to you by strange aeons' video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoHaBm9WDdI
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	My Immortal School of Prayer and Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Side-effects of reading this fic may include: split sides; uncontrollable laughter; compulsive shaking of the head; wondering "why on earth would anyone write this, much less publish it to the internet at large?"
> 
> Ask your doctor if My Immortal School of Prayer and Miracles is right for you.

Hi my name is Harry Matthew Mark Luke John Potter and I have messy ebony blackboard hair that curls at the tips and green eyes the color of fresh pickled toads and a lot of people tell me that I look like James Potter (A/N: if you don't know who he is then get da heck out of here!) I'm not related to him but I wish I was because he's a major fornicating hottie. I'm also a Christian and I go to Hogwarts School of Prayer and Miracles in America where I'm in the seventh year. I'm a schoolboy (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly denim. 

I was walking outside Hogwarts. A lot of atheists stared at me. I put up my crucifix at them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry in the slightest.


End file.
